disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer)
Judy is a supporting character from Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer. Background Personality Judy is a kind individual who is willing to make friends to those who show kindness to her in return. Upon first meeting, it is implied that Judy is somewhat shy and possibly self-concsious about her appearance. It is not until Billy arrives and calls her fascinating that she begins to enjoy herself and take on a more assertive role. This also affects how she views others. When Billy started to become antagonistic with her, she began to talk back to him and was capable of scolding him. Nevertheless, she is shown to be concerned for other's safety, especially Billy's. Physical appearance Judy has light green skin and rosy pink cheeks. She has four fingered hands and walks around barefoot. While her feet look like regular four pronged feet, upon closer inspection she has "root balls" that resemble small warts. Her two eyes look fused together and she has two lashes on both sides, black fuzzy eyebrows, a small nub of a nose and her mouth has three sharp teeth sticking out of it. Her dress, or rather what appears to be her dress, is a green, possibly leafy, shirt that hangs off one shoulder. These also extend to her legs as pants. On top of the brim is a cyan lining that seems to reach over into her hair. Her hair resembles messy seaweed and is even a bluish green color. A small green flower is perched on her head. It apparently has the ability to change color as it had turned blue and even reddish-orange at one point. Powers and abilities Being a grass nymph, Judy seems to have the ability to control some plant life though she hardly ever shows off this ability. Relationships Billy Dilley Upon meeting Billy, Judy became invigorated, even after he immediately lost interest in her. She at least wanted to make an effort to befriend him. When he began to act hostile towards her, she angrily talked back to him. Nevertheless, she was willing to reach out to him due to the kindness he showed. She seems to be aware that he has a crush on her. During the events of "The Battle for Subterranea-Tania", she angrily told Billy that she was never his friend, however after he saved her and Subterranea-Tania, she warmly invited him to stay, implying that she does like him. Marsha Dwanelle Judy gets along really well with Marsha. Besides Billy, she seems to be the only person that she really connects with, mostly because they are both girls. She had no problem sharing much of her opinions with her and was open to having girl time with her, much to both of their delight. Trivia * She bares a slight resemblance to Sigmund Ooze from Sigmund and the Sea Monsters. * It is unknown if she has a family or if there are more like her. Based on her first interaction with Billy, it is implied that she has never interacted with other people prior. * Ashley Johnson was originally going to voice Judy, but she was replaced by Sarah-Nicole Robles for unknown reasons. External links *Judy at the Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer characters Category:Kids Category:TV Animation characters